


11:05 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Forgive me for failing to protect you from our enemy,'' Amos said as he frowned near Supergirl's spirit.





	11:05 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Forgive me for failing to protect you from our enemy,'' Amos said as he frowned near Supergirl's spirit and she smiled.

THE END


End file.
